wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 10/5/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* A video plays, highlighting Switchblade Anarchy's attack on Seth Rollins from a week ago, along with Switchblade Anarchy's dominace on PCW* The camera goes right over to commentary team, they announce that some PCW superstars are in the building, and that both Daniel Bryan and Ryan Mcbride will be competing in matches tonight* Mayhem GM Chris Jericho makes his way out to the ring* Chris Jericho: Last week was cleary not the week that we hoped for to kickoff the war. But it's what we got. Our World Champion Seth Rollins was left prey to that Switchblade Anarchy, while other top stars like Kevin Owens were also taken down. But this week will be different. Dean Ambrose- you and your crew might have won a little battle last week, but I will ensure you that when it comes down to it, when Our World Champion faces you, you will be begging for mercy...You will be a loser at Civil War! (Dean Ambrose interupts, he makes his way down through the crowd as he is speaking) DA: Chris, Chris stop it man. Just stop before we beat you even worse. You will never be the type of GM that Vince Mcmahon, hell, you'll never be the GM that Paul Heyman is. Chris you will never even be the in-ring competitor that I am (Dean now in ring) Chris, you will never beat me, nor will your joke of a show! Dean kicks Jericho in the stomach, he then strikes him in the back, knocking him down, he calls for the rest of Switchblade Anarchy and they all come out (including Legacy's Bray Wyatt) The group of men attack Jericho. Nailing Jericho with several finishers and leaving the GM in the ring not moving* Match 1: Curis Axel vs Sami Zayn Former Mayhem talent, now PCW star Sami Zayn faught against Curtis Axel. Zayn battled Axel in his first match on Mayhem since he was attacked. Axel used speedy offense to keep Zayn on his toes but Zayn grabbed the victory after nailing Axel in the head with a kick. Zayn wins. After the match, Zayn appeared tired. Sheamus' music hit and Zayn stood up, waiting for the celtic warrior to come out. Sheamus did not. His music stopped and Sheamus instead appeared on the titantron* Sheamus: Hey fella, good match out there tonight. Way to go ahead and grab the victory. It's a shame that you won there, because you're going to lose so badly to me at Civil War. You think that going to PCW will make you free of me? You think that you actually want revenge on me? Sami, Sami you are what we in ireland like to call "Stupid" You will not get your chance at redemption on me. Instead, you will get your head kicked off, courtesty of the BEST DAMN THING IN NGW TODAY FELLA!!! Screen goes black* Match 2: Luke Harper vs Goldust Money in the bank winner Luke Harper attempted to gain some momemtum against a very seasoned Goldust. The face painted perfomer battled Harper but Harper won fairly quickly after nailing Goldust with a Discus clothesline for the win. Luke Harper: This is only the start...the end will never come...Be scared. Run. Corey Graves announces that The Wolves will take on PJ Black & The Miz, with the winner being added to the triple threat tag match for the Tag Team Championship at Civil War* Match 3: The Wolves (Davey Richards, Eddie Edwards) vs The Miz & PJ Black 2 of Mayhem's more popular squads went at it. Newcomers Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards battled. In a fun match, The Miz was going for the win. But a late surge from Eddie Edwards gave The Wolves the victory. Kevin Owens is seen in his locker room. Chris Jericho walks in and says that he will be in the main event tonight against Baron Corbin, and demands that Owens gets vengeance for him* Corey Graves announces that Kane and Ryan Mcbride will team up tonight to take on Christian and a mystery partner* Match 4: Kane and Ryan Mcbride vs Christian and John Cena PCW Star John Cena makes his debut on Mayhem, teaming with buddy Christian. Christian was dominated for a strong portion of the match by Kane and Mcbride but a hot tag to John Cena stopped the beating. Cena cleaned house and set up Mcbride for the finish. Instead Mcbride tagged in Kane and rolled out of the ring and said he was done. Leaving Kane by himself. Kane attempted to battle back but a AA from Cena followed by a Frog Splash from Christian left Kane down and out for the 3 count. Cena and Christian wins. After the match Cena and Christian shook hands. Rusev and Samoa Joe's music hit and they came out. Samoa Joe said he isn't done with Cena yet and challenged him to a match at Civil War. Cena responded and said how about a tag match. He said Christian and him will find a partner to take on Samoa Joe, Rusev, and Kane. Samoa Joe nodded and the 2 head to the back as the segment ended. A vignette played, hyping CM Punk being on Legacy this friday night, going face to face with Colt Cabana live!* Match 5: Daniel Bryan vs Bo Dallas In his first match in over 2 months, Daniel Bryan was in for a treat as he battled the young Bo Dallas. Dallas was able to get in some much needed offense, but nothing amounted from it and Daniel Bryan looked sharp. Defeating Bo after making him tap out to the No Lock. Post match Daniel Bryan was in the ring. He went to grab a mic but right away the lights went out. They were out for a moment and they came back on. Bryan was standing in the ring with Mcbride. But Bryan was able to grab a chair! He went for a chairshot but Mcbride ducked and rolled quickly out of the ring. Daniel Bryan urged Mcbride to come back but Mcbride wanted nothing to do with Bryan, shouting out "You'll see what happens at Civil War". Corey Graves announces that our main event is next!* Main Event: Kevin Owens vs Baron Corbin Seeking revenge for his GM. Kevin Owens went to battle with Baron Corbin. Corbin came out alone. Corbin showed off some skills early and had Owens down. Owens, though, not backing down, returned the favor and unleashed hard offense onto Corbin and left him reeling, Owens finally had Corbin where he wanted him, nailing him with a pop-up powerbomb.. Before Owens could get the cover, AJ Styles and Solomon Crowe both rushed out to the ring. Beating down Kevin Owens and Crowe struck him with his briefcase. Braun Stowman ran down and also helped them out. Ambrose followed with Bray Wyatt by his side. Dean stomped a couple times on Owens, the the Wolves music hit. The 2 ran down the ring and seeked some offense. The wolves couldn't amount to much, as it was a 6 on 2 attack. Swag Facts from Legacy came down and Dolph Ziggler followed!! The numbers were nearly even as it was 6 on 5! Owens was outside of the ring not moving. Ambrose was tossed out of the ring! World Champion Seth Rollins ran down to the ring, as Dean Ambrose began to stand up, he couldn't because Rollins nailed him with a curbstomp! In a hit and run attack, Rollins ran to the back. Action back in the ring now and it's a even 5 on 5 brawl! The show ends with Swag Facts, Wolves, and Dolph Ziggler standing tall as Ambrose is lifted by the rest of his squad and they leave through the auidience.